Independence Day of Fire (Remake)
by EndlessPossibilities57
Summary: 5,000 years ago, the dragons of Pyrrhia opened 13 portals to other worlds. They found Earth and took humans back to their world as slaves. The humans revolted against the dragons; killing their queens, and fled through the portals. In an act of revenge, the dragons used their spaceships to find and destroy all human worlds. Now only one world is left, can we beat the odds, and win?


Prologue

* * *

Location-the world of Pyrrhia.

Date-5,000 years before modern-day Earth.

* * *

Many, many, _many_ years ago, a Sandwing Queen by the name of Daybreak had ordered a team of engineers to craft gateways to other worlds for her. The dragons slaved day and night, for years, to craft the gateways. But at long last, they did it. They made thirteen gateways, all of which led to another world. The gateways themselves were a sight to look at, they were solid gold, with a repeating pattern of emeralds, rubies, and sapphires along the outer edge.

Queen Daybreak spent much of her waking hours exploring these new worlds of hers. And on one world imparticular, she came across the most peculiar species. One day when she was exploring an alien forest, she came upon a settlement of small, pale creatures, that to her surprise, walked on only two legs: humans. She ordered her guards to bring the humans of the settlement back through the gateway and to find more. She wanted to know more about these creatures; find out what they were good for. She used them as slaves in her palace, kept them as pets, and even discovered that they were...edible. She watched what they did in this new environment; how they struggled to survive, and how they scavenged what they could: so she named them scavengers.

She kept on taking people from their homes; she had over a thousand of them already, but she wanted more. Her actions had not gone unnoticed; for the humans of Earth had become aware of the dragons stealing people away, and had made efforts to fight back. One day when Daybreaks guards were raiding a small village; a large band of warriors showed up to stop them. The fight lasted a long time, but in the end, the Warriors were victorious. Upon discovering that her guards had been killed, she decided that it was enough and stopped going to that world.

Because she could no longer take humans from Earth, she had to start breeding them so she would never run out of slaves. Over a hundred years later it was common to find humans all over the place, doing what they were told so they weren't killed. But the humans were learning how to use the dragons tech; to use the gateways, they were going to escape. Using stolen blueprints, the humans secretly built replicas of the gateways all across the continent of Pyrrhia. They were going to show the dragons they messed with the wrong species: they were going to kill Daybreak.

Daybreak had summoned the other queens to her palace to share the gateway plans with them. With this, the humans saw their chance on how to kill Daybreak and the queens. They knew that Daybreak would take the queens on a trip through the gateways, so they set a trap for them. They rigged the generator so that when the queens tried to pass through the gateways; the power would turn off. Daybreak would then tell her engineers to go and fix it. And once no one was looking, they would restore the power to the gateways. And once the signal was given, the gateways at the palace and the ones across Pyrrhia would all activate, allowing the humans to escape. They didn't know which gateways led where, but what they _did_ know, was that this was their one chance at freedom; and they had to take it.

Once the last person was through, they set off a series of bombs that destroyed the gateways all across Pyrrhia, the palace, and killed Daybreak and the other queens. The explosion would also kill the engineers, and since they were the only ones that knew how to build the gateways, the knowledge would die with them.

But in the end, they may have caused more harm than good. Because when they killed the queens, they caused the dragons of that world to hate humanity to such an extent, that they would use their space ships to track down all the worlds we escaped to; including the one we came from. In killing the queens they may have very well doomed us all.

* * *

**I've been working on my writing, and I'd say that it's gotten considerately better since when I first started the original, because now when I look back at it, I am able to recognize some of the mistakes I've made. So in this remake, I am going to be cleaning up the story, fix some of the errors, explain things better, and make it a lot easier to read.**

**I'm going to make this one a lot better than the original.**


End file.
